


Control Freak

by Bunnywith



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Black Romance, F/M, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnywith/pseuds/Bunnywith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska is a control freak, but maybe it's not so bad letting someone else take control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control Freak

She hated weakness. Above all else, Vriska wanted to feel like she was in control. When she felt like she’d lost control, she resorted to petty tactics to regain it. Bullying, manipulation, out smarting, luck.

But for all her attempts to, she could not control him.

She could not control Equius Zahhak.

She’d tried bullying him and he shrugged it off, acknowledging the blue shade of her blood, but reminding her that as she was still below him, he did not have to answer to her, and he would not.

She’d tried to manipulate him, to take over his mind, but he’d felt her prying and made her own arm slap her in retaliation.

She had tried out smarting him, but he always double crossed her, even when she was already planning on double crossing him!

As a last resort she’d tried luck, but his void canceled her luck.

She couldn’t control him and it drove her insane. He was the one whom should have been easiest to control. He craved being ordered around, even straight up asked for it. When Karkat or Gamzee did it, he fell to his knees and awaited orders. But when she did it, he all-but yawned in her face!

It _infuriated_ her.

Why wouldn’t he submit??

She left her hive and went over to his, banging her metal fist on his door, her anger raging inside her. Both of her fists clenched, her own hand trembling as she thought of his arrogance and the indifference on his face whenever she tried to push him around.

He opened the door and her metal fist sailed into his nose. She’d succeeded in catching him off guard, stumbling him. He nearly fell backward from the force of her metal fist but caught himself, clutching his nose in surprise.

Vriska walked over to him and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him down just a bit so they were face to face.

“If you pull any of that roboslapping shit, I will tear this arm straight off of my shoulder and beat you senseless with it. Got that??”

He didn’t agree, but he didn’t refuse her like he normally did. She didn’t have him quite where she wanted him, but she was getting there. She was definitely getting there.

Vriska kept her robot hand fisted in his shirt, holding him in place as she smashed her lips against his for a bruising kiss. With her other hand, she took his sunglasses off and placed them on her own face, wanting to watch as he made expressions other than complete and utter disinterest.

She stood back to examine him, catching a look of shock and surprise on his face, and oh how she loved it. Vriska switched her hands, gripping his shirt with her own hand so she could cup and gently squeeze his dick with her cold metal hand.

“You like this? You like feeling my robot hand fondling you?” She hissed, watching as he tried so hard to remain stoic despite her hand on his crotch.

“Y-Yes.” He answered softly, and Vriska saw a flicker of submission in his eyes. It was addicting. It was delicious, and she wanted more.

“Get down on your knees.” She ordered, her heart pounding when he obeyed, lowering himself, kneeling before her and looking up at her, waiting for her next order.

She finally had it.

She had _control._

The rush of power had her reeling, adrenaline pumping and god she never wanted it to stop!

“Take off my jeans.” She ordered, and watched as his hands found the button and popped it up, sliding down the zipper and pulling the material down her thin legs. Vriska kicked off her shoes and stepped out of her pants, then grabbed a handful of his hair, pressing his face into her crotch.

“Lick me.” She growled. He groaned softly, obediently parting his lips and pushing his tongue out, at first lapping lightly, curiously, hesitantly at the opening of her lips. Vriska dug her nails into his scalp and he took that as a threat/sign of encouragement, but either way he liked it. He gripped her slim hips roughly, taking his turn to surprise her by licking wetly over her clit, a little spark of arousal starting to burn its way through her.

“Mmmnnn…” She moaned through pinched lips, biting them from the inside as he continued lapping at the nub, alternating between working the tip of his tongue over it and suckling on it. Her hips rolled into the action, Vriska gasping, emitting a higher pitched moan as he dipped between her legs, pushing his tongue inside her to lap and twist around until her legs were shaking, and she was pushing him away, breathing heavily.

“I don’t understand…” He said, “Was I not performing in a satisfactory manner?”

“Not per… Heh.” She was breathless, her legs shaking as her body screamed at her for pulling herself from the brink of a sure thing. She sure as hell hadn’t been expecting that, that was for damn sure.

“Lay down.”

He looked hesitant, still wondering about why she’d pushed him away when she seemed to be enjoying it, but he obeyed, putting himself on the floor. Vriska straddled his thighs and unfixed the button on his shorts, slowly pulling them down his hips. She watched as his dick made the fabric bulge out, revealing more and more of it with every slight tug. She pulled them all the way off and ordered the shoes and shirt off as well, though she let him keep his thigh highs. They were kinda cute.

Vriska moved up to his hips, wrapping her hands around his dick to stroke it a few times, making him moan, giving her the control.

“Watch me.” She ordered, and he looked down his body at her. She was sitting up on her knees, holding his dick upright. He watched as she slowly lowered herself onto him, both of them hissing and moaning softly together as the head was swallowed up by her tight, wet heat. Vriska released her grip and grabbed the bottom of her shirt, pulling it up and off as she slid downward, taking more and more of him in until she was fully seated, her eyes sliding shut for a moment as she enjoyed the feeling of his thick cock inside her. It almost hurt, but it hurt so fucking good.

Upon removing her shirt, she’d expected his eyes to go to right to her breasts, but instead they went to her robot arm. He reached out and touched her shoulder, where her skin met metal. He noticed the skin around the top of the prosthetic was colored bright blue.

“Is it sore there?”

“On my shoulder? A little.”

“There may be some injury from when you punched me. I’ll tend to it tomorrow.”

She was a little surprised by that. She’d socked him in the face and probably broke his nose, barged into his hive, and he was going to fix the damage she’d caused to herself when she hurt him?

Vriska felt a flicker of something inside her that felt strange and unfamiliar and maybe more than a little uncomfortable. A willingness to perhaps relinquish control.

“Okay.” She agreed, and felt his hands on her hips, holding her like before, but stroking his thumbs over her hipbones. The uncomfortable flicker grew to a spark when he did that, and she tried to ignore it. She’d finally gotten her control. She didn’t want to give it up so soon.

Vriska eased her hips up, then pushed them back down, her breath leaving her in ragged pants as she was left feeling empty, then filled again. Her hands lay over his and she pulled them over her hips and up her sides, sighing as she felt his fingers travel the expanse of her body.

“Feel me.” She ordered, though with much less venom in her voice than before. Her hands rested on his lower stomach for support as she lifted her hips again, falling back down a bit faster than before, his fingers crawling over her skin, sweeping up her back to touch the dip of her spine and feel her pronounced shoulder blades as she started to get a little more frantic, grinding down on his hips and squeezing tightly around him, Vriska moaning and whimpering his name and loving how it sounded rolling off her lips.

He brought his hands around to her front and rubbed his thumbs over the sensitive skin under her breasts. She felt control fleeing from her grasp because now she was craving his touch, wanting him to touch her and feel her.

He gave her what she wanted, his hands on her breasts, stroking the soft skin and enjoying how touching elsewhere could make her nipples so hard. He pulled her forward and she fell with a surprised gasp, crying out as his lips found her chest and he licked between her breasts, then closed his lips around a nipple, suckling and flicking his tongue against it and making her scream as she picked up her pace, riding him hard and fast then slowing to roll her hips into his and make both of them really feel the other.

Vriska tried to lift her hips again but found Equius was holding her down, his face in her neck as he bucked his hips wildly into her. Vriska surrendered and gave him control, just trying to hold on for the ride as each thrust carried her ever closer to the end she’d denied herself before.

“Uhnn! Aahh! Equi- _Equius!_ ” She cried, clinging to him and trembling as she came, clenching him and bringing him to the finish with her, both of them clinging to each other as they enjoyed the high of orgasm. Once she recovered, Vriska looked up his chest at him, and tip-toed her fingers up his sternum with a grin on her face as she reflected.

It really wasn’t so bad letting someone else have control.


End file.
